Live a little
by jennyperson91
Summary: REST OF STORY ON THE ACCOUNT OF AGBABY97! GO CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS FANFICTION WAS WRITTEN BY A FRIEND OF MINE FROM TV DOT COM, AGBABY97. PERSONALLY I LOVE IT. I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING**

There Ben and I were, crouching behind a cart of basketballs, watching Ms. Mann miss free throw after free throw. Not the best circumstances, I know, and yet, I couldn't help being happy. So happy that I was about to burst out laughing.

Ben was looking the same way.

"Why is it that you want to laugh at the worst possible time to laugh?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's one of life's mysteries," he replied. "Once, I ended up laughing at my great-aunt's funeral."

"Really?" I said, wanting to laugh even more. "On your mom's or dad's side?"

Ben's face fell as soon as I said the word 'mom'. Mine followed suit.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked even sadder. I always end up saying the worst possible thing. I didn't want to say anything else, but I didn't want Ben upset with me. It could be _hours _before Ms. Mann made a shot and we could escape back to detention. I just had to say something. So, event though my judgment said not to, I said:

"Ben, is your mom sick or-or dead, or something? Whatever it is, you can tell me." I looked at him with what I hoped was sympathy.

He forced a smile. "No, my mom's not dead, or sick. She...left...me and my dad when I was young. That's how I got the detention. Manfred (I don't know if it _was_ Manfred, but it is now) was bugging me about my mom the other day. He wouldn't let up, or let me get to class, so I pushed him, and Mann saw."

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"That's why I have such a hard time opening up to people. I don't want to lose them."

"But, Ben, you open up to me..." I was sort of confused.

"I trust you, Red, " Ben said.

"Aww..." I said a bit too loudly. Mrs. Mann looked around.

"Oops..." I whispered to Ben, as she looked around the gym, headed towards our hiding spot.

Ben grinned at me. "Look, Red, if we're going to get caught, we might as well get caught in style..." He had this mischievous look in his eye.

"Ben," I said, "I want to kiss you so badly-probably more than Arden, if that's possible-but not now. We could get in even more trouble than we're already in."

"Kiss you?" Ben asked, confused and happy at the same time. "I was thinking we should throw basketballs at her or something. But I like your plan way better."

"Ben, come on..." I pleaded.

"Red, take a chance. Dare to live a bit. Besides, at this rate, we may never get another chance..."

He leaned in to kiss me, putting his hand on my cheek. It was just as I had imagined it, without the basketballs, of course. I leaned towards him too. Our lips were about to meet, when we heard someone clear their throat above us...

**CLIFFHANGER! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. ENJOY!**

Ms. Mann looked down on us with disdain, "I knew I heard someone in the gym. Now, follow me. You two are in a world of trouble."

We followed her to the office, not seeing Margaret, Rain, or Arden anywhere. They must have had enough sense to go back to detention.

She led us directly to her office, where she dialed my home phone number, which she knew by heart, thanks to Hal.

Ms. Mann glanced at us. "Both of you may wait outside while I contact all of your parents. Sit on the wooden bench outside. The one with Hal's name carved into it." She paused. "Hello, Mr. Hawthorne, this is Ms. Mann from R.B. Bennett...actually, no, it's _not_ Hal-"

Ben shut the door behind us.

"Wow, Red, I can't believe we're getting in trouble. You, rebel, you," Ben said grinning.

"Ben, this isn't funny. We could be getting in serious trouble."

"For what, Red? Kissing behind some basketballs?"

"No, Ben, for skipping detention. And besides, we didn't even kiss."_ Again_, I thought.

"Okay," Ben said. "But it's not the end of the wor-"

I cut him off. "Yes it is, don't you see? Now this will go on our permanent records, and we won't get into college, and I'll end up working as the pretzel girl at Whitby Com-Ben, why are you laughing? This is so not funny."

Ben was practically falling off the bench, laughing. "I'm sorry, Sadie, but it's that laughing at the worst time scenario." He finally managed to get a hold of his laughter. "But, seriously, Red, it's not that bad. We'll probably just get another Saturday detention. Or suspended at most."

"Suspended?!?!" I couldn't believe it. I was about to be suspended. "Ben, I can't get suspended! I'll end up like-_Hal_."

"Come on, now. You're overreacting, Red."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ms. Mann's office door opened. "You may come in now."

I glanced at Ben as we reentered Ms. Mann's office and sat down.

"Now," she said, looking between us, "I've spoken to both your parents, and they're very disappointed. However, we couldn't decide on a punishment, so I decided to talk to the culprits. Do either of you want to tell me what you were doing in the gym behind the basketballs-_kissing_?"

"We weren't kissing." I covered my mouth with my hand as Ben smirked.

"Alright then," Ms. Mann looked at me strangely, "almost kissing?"

This time, I kept my mouth shut, as did Ben. The silence continued, until Ms. Mann said, "No one wants to confess, then? No? Well, with the current charges, you'll be getting two more Saturday detentions for skipping_ this_ one, 10 hours or community service for being in the gym not during school hours, and one day of suspension for-excuse me, almost kissing-in the gym."

"What?" I glanced at Ben, who had been looking at me the whole time. "Ms, Mann, I can't get suspended, or I'll end up as pretzel girl-"

"What do pretzel have to do with this?"

"Long story, Ms. Mann, but-"

"It was my fault." Ms. Mann and I both looked at Ben. "I...wanted to practice my free throws, so I went to the gym. Sadie followed me, to try and bring me back. You heard me bouncing the ball in the gym, and when you came in, Sadie and I hid behind the cart."

Ms. Mann looked skeptical. "And the kissing?"

"Almost kissing."

"I was wiping off some pen she had on her cheek. It just looked like we were kissing."

"Really?" Ms. Mann said.

"Really?" I looked at Ben

Ben looked back at me. "Really."

"Really?" came a voice from Ms. Mann's closet.

Ben, Ms. Mann, and I all looked at one another.

Ms. Mann mouthed, '_Do you know who that is?_'

'_No clue_,' Ben mouthed back.

Ms. Mann got up from her desk and walked over to the janitor's closet. She held up her index finger to quiet us (_like we were talking anyway_) and mouthed, '_One, two, three!_'

On three, she opened the closet door, and-

**SORRY FOR DOUBLE CLIFF- HANGERING ( WORD? ) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
